Innocence Lost
by AmieTheGleek
Summary: When Kurt is attacked on his way home, the memories aren't all he's forced to cope with. Will he choose to deal on his own, or will he accept help from one of the last people he expected to care? Warning: rape
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this definitely isn't my first fanfic, but it is my first shot at Glee and my first one on this site. so, i hope you all like it! :) Now i'm not going to promise daily updates or anything like that, because alas I am a college kid with a job, so i'm super busy all the time and I don't want to make proises I can't keep. But I will try my darndest to not make you guys wait too long. :)**

**Disclamier: does anyone honestly think I own this?...I didn't think so. glad we got that cleared up. **

**Warnings: rape, language, and maybe some more later. I'll warn you as they come.**

**Parings: maybe some eventual Kurt/Puck.**

**Summary: When Kurt is attacked on his way home one night, the memoies aren't all he's forced to cope with. Will be be able to handle it on his own, or will he accept help from one of the last people he expected to care so much?**

* * *

Kurt walked out of the school and into the dark parking lot. He had stayed late after glee to work on a song and completely lost track of time. By the time he was satisfied with his progress, it was nearing 7:30. He mentally cursed himself when he remembered that he had in fact gotten a ride with Finn that morning and he would have to walk home. He let out a frustrated sigh before hoisting his messenger bag higher up on his shoulder and beginning the two mile walk to his home. He considered briefly calling Finn and asking him to pick him up, but that thought died when his almost-step-brother texted him informing him that Burt and Carole were out, Rachel was over, and he should probably steer clear of their room when he got home.

_'Lovely,'_ Kurt thought to himself. Just what he needed: Rachel contaminating his bedroom. It was bad enough sharing it again after Carole and Finn had moved back in, but having Rachel in there all the time was ten times worse. He couldn't wait for the new addition to be finished. After debating over whether or not he was willing to subject his shoes to the horrendously dirt-filled abyss that was the shortcut through the park, he decided in favor of it. He was tired, and his shoes were close to being out of season; he'd get some new ones. He soon regretted the decision though when he felt someone's eyes on him. He quickly upped his pace and tried to shake off the feeling of unease.

"Hey, pretty boy. Why the hurry?" he heard a deep voice from behind him as someone grabbed his bicep. Kurt turned to face the man. He was huge. He towered over Kurt at 6'2" and looked to have about 110 pounds of pure muscle on the smaller boy. His eyes wHeyere clouded with the haze of alcohol, and the smell he was giving off made Kurt want to vomit.

"I'm just going home. I'm late for dinner, and my family is waiting for me," Kurt released the half-lie easily as he tried to remove his arm from the man's grip. The man simply tightened his grip with a bruising force causing Kurt to let out an involuntary whimper in pain. Fear flickered in Kurt's eyes as the man backed him up, effectively trapping him between himself and a tree.

"Why don't you stay a while? I think we could have some fun, don't you?" Lust flashed in the man's eyes as he pressed his body against Kurt's. Kurt instantly began to try to push the man off of him.

"Get your fucking hands off of me, you disgusting Neanderthal!" Kurt yelled as he struggled. He used his free arm to swing at the guy's face, but his wrist was engulfed in an iron grip before he was able to hit his target. Kurt began to thrash his body about, trying to dislodge the man as his arms were pinned against the large tree behind him. The man simply pressed his body more snugly against Kurt, and the boy froze in fear when he felt the man's erection dig into his stomach. His struggles resumed almost instantly, and tears began to form in the brunette's eyes when he realized that he couldn't shake any part of his body free.

"Quit fighting it. You're just going to wear yourself out before any of the fun starts. Besides, we both know you want this. A little fag like you wouldn't be parading himself around in such tight little outfits unless he was secretly begging to be fucked. I'm just going to give you what you want." Kurt didn't even flinch at the degrading words. He was too terrified to even come up with one of his trademark snippy comments.

"Please just let me go," Kurt pleaded as a tear fell from his eye. The man's eyes seemed to clear up for a second, and his grip slacked. Kurt took the opportunity to give the man a hard shove and make a break for it. He heard the man's enraged growl as heavy footsteps began to chase after him. Kurt picked up his pace, but the man was faster. He grabbed Kurt around the waist and pulled him back against him roughly, lifting the boy's feet off the ground. Kurt swung back his elbow and nailed the guy in the gut. The arms released him, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud. He tried to push himself off the ground, but the man grabbed him by the ankle and pulled the boy towards him. He flipped the boy onto his back and straddled his waist, effectively pinning him in place once more. He delivered a harsh blow to the side of the boy's face. Kurt let out a groan of pain as his vision clouded over for a brief moment.

"I see you like it rough, fag. I can make that happen." The man unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt's pants in one fluid motion. He reached up one hand to grab Kurt's flailing arms and pin his wrists to the ground while the other began to pull the boy's pants and boxers down.

"No, please stop! Just let me go. I won't tell anyone about this, I promise. Just _PLEASE_ stop!" Kurt yelled as his tears began falling faster. He tried to struggle harder, but the weight of the man on him was crushing. The man just laughed at Kurt's futile attempts as he pushed the boy's pants down to his knees. He gripped the boy's shoulder and flipped him over roughly so that he was facing down. The grip on his wrists didn't loosen and Kurt cried out in pain as his arms twisted awkwardly as his body was flipped over. Panic settled over his body when he heard the distinguished sound of a zipper being undone.

"Please, don't do this!" And then there was pain. I was like nothing he'd ever felt before as the man pushed roughly into him. He let out a strangled sob as the feeling of being ripped apart from the inside out consumed his entire body. The only thing he could focus on was the pain. He couldn't tell how much time passed, he couldn't hear the grunts and groans of the man on top of him, and couldn't register the anguish filled sobs and screams coming from his own mouth. He just felt pain.

And then the man was out of him and zipping himself back up. He landed a swift kick to Kurt's ribs and said something Kurt couldn't hear before he stumbled away. He just laid there on the ground for a while as everything went numb. He slowly pushed himself off the ground and let out a strangled cry as white hot pain shot up his spine. In that moment, he just wanted to lie back down and die. But he couldn't. His dad would worry if he didn't come home. _His Dad_…oh God, how was he going to tell his dad?

_'I can't tell Dad. This would kill him. I can't tell anybody.'_

Kurt somehow managed to pull his pants up and locate his bag. He took a few experimental steps before he realized that the chances of him making it home with the amount of pain he was in were slim to none. He dug his cell phone out of his bag and began to type in Finn's number, but he quickly deleted it when he remembered Rachel was with him. He couldn't deal with her right now. He scrolled through his contacts, deciding who he should call. Mercedes? No she would definitely ask too many questions. He needed someone who wouldn't try to make him talk.

_'Perfect!_' Kurt thought as he pressed down on the name. It rang three times before he was greeted by the rough voice of Noah Puckerman.

"Kurt?" The mere fact that the older boy used his first name was enough to show his shock that the small fashionista was calling him. Sure they were on friendly terms now and actually grew to enjoy the other's company when Puck would come over to see Finn, but they weren't exactly the "call each other up just to chat" kind of friends.

"H-hey, Noah. Are you busy?" Kurt cursed the way his voice shook, but, _god dammit_, it even hurt to talk as his throat was raw from all the screaming he couldn't quiet remember doing. Puck might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he would definitely know something was up.

"Um, no. Why?" confusion was clear in the jock's words. Kurt let out a shaky breath and braced himself against a tree. The longer he just stood there, the more intense the pain seemed to get. The shock was wearing off bit by bit, and he struggled not to let out a whimper.

"I, ah, c-could you come pick me up and take me home? I stayed late at school, and I was w-walking. But I- could you p-please come get me?" Kurt almost wanted to cry at how pathetic he sounded. But as the shock continued to wear off, reality began to settle in and, _oh God_, he had just been _raped_. He stifled a sob and hoped that Puck didn't hear it.

"Uh, yeah. Sure thing, Kurt. Where are you?" Kurt let out a sigh of relief when he heard the jock searching for his keys.

"T-the park on Freeman." He heard Puck slam the door to his truck and the roar of the engine coming to life.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes," Puck murdered over the phone. He paused for a few minutes, and Kurt could practically feel the other boy's need to say something else. "Are you ok, Kurt?" The question was quiet and Puck's voice shook a little, almost as if he were afraid to ask it.

"I'll be waiting for you at the entrance, Noah. T-thank you for coming." Kurt hung up the phone and let out the sob he'd been holding in since he picked up the phone. He put his phone back in his bag and tried to push the pain to the back of his mind as he made his way to the park entrance to wait for Puck.

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think? Like it? Love it? hate it? Let me know! Oh and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I looked over it a few times, but I still might of misseed a few things. **

**Amie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! WOW! i'd just like to thank you all for all the AMAZING reviews, especially my anonymous reviewers who i didn't get to personally respond to. But i do have to say that it was a little frustrating to revieve so many story alert and favorite notices, but only 15 of you actually took the time to review. I'm not going to beg you guys to review, or like go crazy and stop updating until i get X amount of reviews, but i am asking that if you like it, or you don't i'm cool with cirticism, just take a few minutes to write a small review so that i can know what i'm doing right, or wrong. Please and thank you. :)**

**Anyways, without further ado, here's chapter 2! ENJOY! **

Puck let out a sigh as he turned down Freeman. He would never admit it to anyone, but after seeing the words _"The Princess"_ flashing across his caller ID for maybe the second time ever, his shock wore off and he was actually worried about the small brunette. Kurt sounded like hell on the phone, and something about the way he stuttered over his words and tried, unsuccessfully, to muffle sobs scared Puck. For years, his hobby was making Kurt Hummel's life miserable, but no matter what he did, nothing had ever gotten to the kid. Or maybe Hummel just never showed it. But to hear the crack in the soprano's usually well put together, cold exterior freaked him out a bit. He almost laughed at the thought of him, Noah Puckerman, being worried about Kurt Hummel. But it wasn't a completely foreign concept to him these days. After all, Kurt was kinda his best friend's little brother now, so by law of the Bro Code (which he was making an extra effort to try to stick to these days), it kinda made it Puck's job to keep an eye out for him; he'd want Finn to look out for his little sister, Sarah. And the two were mostly friends now, and even badasses, like him, worried about their friends. He rolled his eyes when he realized that he was actually trying to justify his actions to himself.

Puck pulled his truck up to the curb in front of the park entrance. He saw Kurt's huddled outline leaning against the park sign. It was weird to see the boy with his head bowed down and his arms crossed over his chest in a protective manner. Where was the natural confidence the other boy seemed to always possess? Puck turned off his truck and waited for the brunette to get in the car, but he didn't move. It was like he didn't even notice Puck was there. Puck got out of the car and walked over to the boy.

"Hummel, get in the car." Kurt didn't acknowledge him; he just continued to have a one way staring contest with the ground. Puck wondered briefly if he'd just fallen asleep standing up. "Kurt, come on, man," Puck said as he put a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin and let out an undignified yelp when the motion caused pain to shoot through his body. Puck snatched his hand away as if he had been burned. Kurt was shaking as he slowly lifted his head up to look at Puck, as if he feared who he might see. The smaller boy let out a sigh of relief when his eyes landed on Puck.

"N-Noah, it's you." Kurt almost wanted to hug the older boy when he saw him. But he decided against it when Puck's eyes widened.

"Jesus Christ, Hummel! What the hell happened to you?" Puck had never seen the other boy look less than perfect. Even when he was pulling himself out of the dumpster, he seemed to still manage to look a little more put together than everyone else. Looking at him now, he was the total opposite. An angry bruise covered the left side of his face, spanning from his temple to the middle of his cheek. There was a gash in the middle of it, indicating that whoever hit him was probably wearing a ring. Tear tracks ran from his red, puffy eyes and his hair was all over the place. His clothes were a rumpled mess, covered in dirt, and there was a rip in his designer t-shirt. Another bruise peaked out from underneath his sleeve on his bicep, and both wrists donned matching, hand-shaped bruises. Puck was afraid to know what injuries were hiding underneath his clothes.

"I, n-nothing. It's not a big deal," Kurt said shakily as he ran a hand through his tangled hair. Puck let out a sound of disbelief.

"Really? Because where I'm standing, it kinda looks like a big fucking deal. So, tell me what happened." Kurt looked down and cursed his luck. He had called Puck so he wouldn't have to answer questions. He knew Puck would never drop the subject until he got what he wanted.

"I was taking the shortcut through the park, and some guy j-jumped me. He hit me a few times then left. I'm f-fine." Puck didn't believe that was all that happened for a second, but Hummel looked like he was going to pass out any second. He figured he could get his answers later.

"Alright, well let's get you home. Your dad's probably about to send out a search party for you." Kurt simply shook his head as they walked towards the truck, Kurt moving a little too stiffly. Puck merely raised an eyebrow.

"He's not home. He went out with Carole for the night. And Finn's probably too busy with Rachel to even realize I'm not home yet." Puck grimaced when the mental picture of Finn and Rachel doing it popped into his head.

The ride to Kurt's house was done in a less than comfortable silence. Puck tried his best to keep his eyes on the road and not let them stray to Kurt's bruises. And Kurt tried avidly not to wince or let out a sob every time they hit a particularly rough patch of road. When they pulled into the driveway, all the lights in the house were out, and Finn's car was nowhere in sight.

"I guess he took Rachel home," Kurt murmured softly to himself. Suddenly the prospect of being home wasn't as appealing now that he'd be alone. He slowly opened the door to Puck's truck. He lowered himself to the ground as gently as he could and began to walk to the door, a soft "Thanks, Noah" leaving his lips. He was half way to the door when he heard the engine cut off and the truck door slamming. In a matter of seconds, Puck was walking next to him, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Puck just shrugged his shoulders at Kurt's questioning gaze.

"What? There's nothing to do at my house, so I figured I'd wait around for Finn to get back. It's been a while since I've completely kicked his ass at video games." Actually it had been yesterday, but Puck wasn't about to tell the boy that the real reason that he was staying was because he was worried. A feeling of relief washed over Kurt. This time he did hug the older boy.

"Thank you," he whispered softly. Puck just stood there for a second before Kurt pulled away. He was never good at hugging, unless it was Sarah or his mom. He awkwardly patted Kurt on the back as the smaller boy unlocked the front door. Kurt deposited his bag onto the couch before gingerly sitting down and resting his head in his hands.

"Where do you keep your first aid crap?" Puck asked as he shut the front door and made his way into the house. Kurt looked up and gave him a strange look.

"In the kitchen, the cabinet above the sink. Why?" Kurt heard Puck rummaging around the cabinet before he walked back into the living room and sat down next to the smaller boy.

"Because that cut on your face looks pretty bad. It could get infected." Kurt furrowed his brows in confusion before lifting his hand to his cheek. He winced before pulling his hand away. His eyes widened a bit when he noticed the small amount of blood that had rubbed off on his fingers.

"I don't remember how that got there."

"My guess is that the guy was wearing a ring when he hit you. Now hold still and let me clean it." Kurt nodded as Puck poured the clear antiseptic onto a cotton ball. Kurt winced at the sting when Puck wiped the cotton ball over the cut. Puck repeated the action a few times until he was satisfied it was sufficiently clean. He then rubbed a small amount of Neosporin over the cut. "As long as you keep Neosporin on it, it shouldn't scar, but it's not gonna look pretty while it's healing." Kurt simply shrugged his shoulders, and Puck was a little unsettled when the diva didn't immediately begin bitching about the flaw in his normally perfect appearance. Puck began to gently feel around the steadily darkening bruise on Kurt's face.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked through a wince.

"I'm just making sure nothing's broken." Kurt nodded. "So, who did it?" Kurt shrugged stiffly. The guy's face flashed across his mind, and he squeezed his eyes closed to get rid of the image. "Was it someone from school?"

"N-No. He was older. Like thirty, maybe." Puck's eyes darkened as he moved his prodding to the bruises on Kurt's wrists. He'd expect something like this from one of the stupid jocks at school, but the thought of an _adult_ using a sixteen year old kid as a punching bag made him a little sick to his stomach. An angry hiss from Kurt caused him to bring his attention back to Kurt's wrist.

"Your left wrist is twisted pretty badly. I'll wrap it up after you take a shower." At the mention of the shower, Kurt realized just how dirty he felt. He could feel the dirt and grime and _hands_ all over his body. He jumped a little when he felt cold air hit his stomach. He looked down to see Puck lifting his shirt up. He had to stop himself from panicking. Puck wouldn't hurt him.

"D-Don't." Puck stopped his movements when he heard the strangled whisper. He looked up at Kurt and examined his face. He looked terrified.

"Calm down. I'm just checking to see if you're hurt anywhere else. Nothing else. Okay?" He locked his gaze with Kurt's, and he relaxed a bit when the fear began to leave Kurt's eyes. Kurt nodded his head slowly.

"Alright." Puck pulled the t-shirt over Kurt's head and tossed it aside. His eyes were instantly drawn to the dark bruise covering the right side of Kurt's ribcage. He gently prodded each of Kurt's ribs and let out a sigh of relief when he decided that nothing was broken.

"Nothing's broken, but they're probably bruised. You'll be in pain for a while, but I-" Puck's words caught in his throat when something caught his attention. A distinctively hand-shaped bruise on Kurt's right hip peaking over his jeans. Something that, if this had just been a simple beating, definitely shouldn't be there. "K-Kurt?" The younger boy's eyes followed Puck's gaze; he instantly paled. He pulled himself away from Puck and turned towards the basement door.

"I'm going to take a shower." Puck didn't move as the small brunette made his way down the stairs to his bedroom. He simply stared at the space Kurt had currently been occupying. He heard the slamming of drawers before the bathroom door closed. He stood up and grabbed the bandage to wrap Kurt's wrist before walking down the stairs and sitting on the couch in Kurt's room.

On the other side of the bathroom door, Kurt was freaking out. Puck knew. He had to know. What if he told somebody? What if he told _his dad_? Or worse, what if he thought he had _wanted_ it? Kurt let out a strangled sob as he turned on the water in his shower as hot as it could go. He kicked his shoes off before pulling his jeans off. He felt tears start to run down his face when he saw the dark stain in the seat of his black jeans, and he had to muffle a sob when he removed his boxers only to find them stained crimson and white.

He stepped into the shower and allowed the scalding water to burn his skin. He skipped over his soft vanilla body wash and grabbed the bar of soap that Finn usually used. He rubbed the rough soap over his body, not even caring that it was ruining his skin. He scrubbed his skin raw and finished off the bar of soap in a desperate attempt to rid himself of the feeling of being touched by _him_. But it didn't help. He was still dirty, and he could still feel every place where the man had touched him. He sank down to the floor of the shower and pulled his knees to his chest as sobs wracked his body. He was past the point of caring that Puck could probably hear him.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but the water had long since turned cold and his tears had stopped. He just sat there with his knees to his chest as he stared at the wall in front of him. And in that moment, he almost wished that the guy would have just done him a favor and killed him when he had finished. It'd be better than having to live with the fact that he had let himself get raped. A sharp knock on the door drew his attention from his depressing thoughts.

"Kurt, are you ok? You've been in there for like an hour." The concern in Puck's voice almost made him start crying again. He didn't want people feeling sorry for him.

"I'm f-fine. I'll be o-out in a m-minute." It was then that Kurt realized he was shivering, and the freezing water was hitting his skin like razor blades. He slowly pulled himself of the floor of the shower and turned the water off. He dried himself off before stiffly pulling on the clothes he had collected before entering the bathroom. His muscles were practically frozen from sitting under the cold water for so long. He quickly stuffed his dirty clothes into a bag. He couldn't let anyone see them. He had to throw them away. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Puck sitting on the couch. The TV was on, but Kurt didn't think he was actually watching it.

"Is Finn still gone?" Puck jumped a little at his voice. He hadn't heard him leave the bathroom. Puck took in the soprano's appearance. He was wearing a pair of Finn's basketball shorts that were about four sizes too big, and a plain white t-shirt. It would have been a funny sight to see the fashionista look so plain if it were a different situation. His eyes were puffy, but he expected that; he had heard him crying in the bathroom. And he was shivering so bad it was making his movements jerky.

"Um, yeah. He left a note saying he took Rachel to a movie. He should be back soon though." Kurt nodded before putting the bag with his clothes in it under his bed so that he could throw them away later. Puck walked up to him and shrugged off his jacket before draping it over Kurt's shoulders. "You looked cold," was the only response he gave Kurt's questioning glance.

"I ran out of hot water." Kurt sat down on the edge of his bed. Puck kneeled in front of him and grabbed his wrist. Kurt cocked his head to the side in confusion before Puck began wrapping a bandage around his left wrist.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt shook his head, then nodded, then shrugged. Puck secured the bandage and pulled himself up to sit on the bed next to Kurt.

"Are you going to tell anybody?" Kurt asked softly, fearing the answer.

"Do you want to tell anybody?" Kurt shook his head quickly.

"No, I-I can't. I didn't even want you to know." Puck nodded sharply.

"Then, no. I won't tell anyone. That's your decision. But if you need someone to talk to, I'll like listen or whatever." Kurt let out a sigh of relief before he looked at the older boy. He could tell that Puck wasn't happy about his decision, and he looked about ready to kill somebody. But Kurt had never been happier to hear that something was his decision to make and said decision would be respected.

"Thanks, Noah." Puck stood up and turned off the TV.

"You should get some sleep. I'll wait around upstairs until Finn gets home." Puck turned towards the stairs, and Kurt began to panic at the thought of being alone. He stood up and grabbed Puck's arm gently, pulling the older boy slightly towards him.

"Please stay. I-I don't want to be alone." Puck nodded and allowed Kurt to pull him back over towards the bed. They sat down, leaning against the headboard. Kurt pulled his knees to his chest, and winced slightly when pain shot up his back. Puck didn't know what to do. He sucked at comforting people. He simply said the one thing that he felt Kurt really needed to hear, but probably wouldn't believe.

"It wasn't your fault, you know." And then Kurt's face was buried in Puck's chest, and he was crying. Puck slowly circled his arms around the slighter boy and began to rub his back. And then Kurt was rambling hysterically.

"I begged him to s-stop. But he was b-bigger than me, and he w-was on top of m-me, and I couldn't g-get away. I yelled and screamed, b-but he didn't stop. It h-hurt so bad, Noah." Puck tightened his grip on the small boy in his arms and shushed him gently. He pushed the wet hair out of Kurt's face and fought the urge to kiss his forehead like he did with Sarah when she cried.

"It's ok, Kurt. It's over now, and I'm not going to let him hurt you again, ok?" Kurt nodded his head as his sobs died down. Puck shifted them down on the bed, so that he was lying down with Kurt resting on his chest as the brunette's breathing evened out. He gently stroked Kurt's hair until he too fell asleep. Neither one woke up when Finn's heavy footsteps began to bang down the stairs.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I hope this scene worked out ok. I was really worried about it, but I like it. So I hope you all do too. :) REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have come to the conclusion that I have the best readers ever! You guys seriously amazed me by all the awesome reviews I recieved! It really made me want to finish this chapter for you guys as soon as possible. I never expected such a positive response, and I'm so greatful for you guys! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's the moment you've all been waiting for, Finn's big reaction! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Finn drove home from Rachel's house with a dopey smile on his face. They had spent the whole movie making out, and he definitely wasn't complaining. Sure she reprimanded him the whole way back to her house for making her miss a perfectly good movie, but not even his girlfriend's constant nagging could kill his mood right now. His smile grew when he saw his best friend's truck in front of the house. There was no way Puck was going to beat him at video games tonight. He was in the zone. He got out of his car and clicked the lock button twice for reassurance. He opened the door, glad that for once Kurt didn't insist on locking it even though people where home, because he honestly had no clue where his house key was. He kicked his shoes off and threw his keys down on the small table by the front door. He didn't bother to look around the living room before heading towards his bedroom door. If he did, he would have seen the first aid supplies and the bloody cotton balls sitting on the coffee table. He banged loudly down the stairs with a lack of grace that was purely "_Finn_". He threw his jacket on the floor and waited for Kurt to make some comment on his inability to keep his side of the room clean which would usually be followed by some kind of playfully mocking remark by Puck. (It weirded him out how well those two got along these days, and he wondered briefly if they did it merely to humor him.) But neither came. In fact, he hadn't heard them at all since he got home.

"Hey guys," he started as he turned his attention to Kurt's side of the room. He stopped in his tracks, and his jaw dropped in an undignified manner. He blinked a few times trying to decide if he was going crazy or if he was really seeing what he thought he saw. He was having a hard time believing that Puck was actually in his almost-stepbrother's bed with said almost-stepbrother cuddled up to his side, his back facing Finn. And if that wasn't enough to throw Finn for a loop, Puck's hold around Kurt looked almost…_protective_? And, oh God, were those even Kurt's clothes? Finn opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to come up with the proper thing to say in this situation. He eventually managed to squeak out the only thing running though his mind.

"What the hell?" The sudden noise jerked the two boys on the bed from their sleep. Puck's eyes snapped open and landed on Finn, who was still openly gaping at the two, while Kurt let out a small whimper before pressing himself closer to Puck. The smaller boy's shaking body brought Puck's attention back to him. He ran his fingers trough Kurt's hair gently, trying to calm the boy.

"You're ok, Kurt. It's just Finn. He's not gonna hurt you." If it was possible, Finn's mouth opened wider as he took in the sight of his best friend comforting his quasi-little brother in his _bed_. It was like the two forgot Finn was in the room as Puck whispered words to Kurt and the small boy slowly began to relax. Both were sitting up now, but neither had left the bed or the other's arms. Finn was almost positive he had stepped into some sort of twilight zone.

"But you're, and he's, and the bed, and the touching, and you don't even like each other that much, and WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE? Are you two sleeping together?" Finn's arms flailed all over the place as he tried to make sense of the sight in front of him. His stomach dropped when two faces turned to look at him in disbelief at his accusation. He suddenly couldn't look anywhere else besides the bruise that covered Kurt's face. And it seemed like the longer Finn looked at him, the closer Kurt pressed himself against Puck. It was almost as if he was afraid of him. He switched his gaze to Puck who was shooting him the death glare for some reason or another. And he couldn't for the life of him think of why Puck would be there unless he had something to do with Kurt's rough appearance.

"What'd you do to him?" Puck's glare darkened. Finn was stupider than he looked if he thought Puck would fuck someone up so badly and then cuddle up next to them in their own bed. Puck tried to focus more on Finn's stupidity than the little pang of hurt he felt at his best friend thinking he would seriously injure one of his friends.

"I didn't do anything to him. I _wouldn't_ do anything to him," he said calmly. He knew that from the way Kurt tensed at the anger in Finn's voice, taking Finn's bait would just make things worse. Finn let out a huff of frustration and walked towards them. Kurt pushed himself closer to Puck until he was practically in the other boy's lap. He didn't understand. It was just Finn; sweet, dumb, harmless Finn. But he was terrified of the boy.

"Well you must have done something, because there's no way in hell that Kurt would ever be stupid enough to even think about getting in bed with you!" It seemed as if Finn's voice was rising with every word. He was so confused. Just when he thought he could trust Puck again, he comes home to find him in bed with his _brother_ and said brother was looking worse for the wear. And the longer the two stayed there sitting on the bed together, the quicker all of his logical thinking left his mind, and let's be honest, he didn't have much to begin with.

"H-He didn't do anything, Finn. Some guys r-roughed me up a bit after I finished working late on a song, and Puck came and got me and made sure I was ok. That's all." Kurt tried his best to keep the tremor out of his voice. While he was almost positive Finn wouldn't notice it in his current state of anger, he didn't want to test his theory. He felt Puck's hand gently grip his shoulder, and his body relaxed slightly. This, however, didn't go unnoticed by Finn.

"God, is this how you get people to sleep with you now, Puck? What is it? No girl is stupid enough to crawl back into bed with you after you knocked Quinn up, so now you're moving on to guys? You figured you'd pretend to be his friend so he would call you to come help him if some of the jocks cornered him. Then you could take him home and act like you care while you patch him up. And once he falls for the act, you get him into bed. Pretty good plan, something I would expect from you. But what surprises me is you, Kurt. Is that all it takes for you to put out? A few nice words and you'll sleep with anybody? If I would have known that when you were crushing on me, I probably would have been a little bit nicer about the whole situation; at least I could have gotten a good fuck out of it, even if it was with _you_. God, you're such a desperate whore!" The words were flying out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying. Something that happened often with Finn. If he would have taken the time to actually look at the boys he would have seen the absolute hurt on Puck's face turn to rage and the tears gaining speed on Kurt's face as the smaller boy broke out into sobs. He also would have seen Puck stand up near the end of his rant and walk over towards him. Maybe he wouldn't have been so surprised when Puck grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him hard into the wall closest to Kurt's bed.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about, so I suggest you shut the fuck up before I make you. Look at him. Look what you did." The words that had just left his mouth were replaying in his head, and he already regretted them. He felt his stomach drop when he heard the heart-wrenching sobs coming from Kurt, and he had to force himself to look over at the younger boy. Kurt's knees were pulled up to his chest in a protective manner. His face was buried into his arms as he tried to stifle sobs. Tremors shook the small boy so badly that Finn was surprised that he was able to stay in one place. Kurt was muttering something to himself that Finn couldn't make out no matter how hard he strained his hearing, although the words were breaking up so badly due to the tears, Finn probably wouldn't have understood him even if he could hear him. His heart shattered when he realized that he did that to someone who was practically his family. He couldn't force himself to look at the boy anymore, and he slowly turned his gaze back to Puck. Behind the rage in the shorter teen's eyes, he could see the masked hurt. He had done that too, and he had never been so ashamed of himself.

"Do you feel better now, Finn? Are you proud of yourself?" Puck's grip tightened on Finn's collar, and the taller boy readied himself for whatever blow was coming his way. He deserved it. But it never came; Puck just continued to glare daggers at him. And that was ten times worse than any punch Puck could have thrown his way.

"I didn't mean- I wasn't thinking. I was just confused. And he's hurt, so I got mad. It just came out. I'm sorry," Finn rambled pathetically, averting Puck's gaze. Kurt's sobs were dying down, and the broken sounds couldn't help but fuel his guilt more. Puck released his hold on Finn, but neither boy moved.

"I know you didn't mean it, Finn. But you said it, and that was the last thing he needed to hear tonight. I'm not hurting him; _you_ are. So you're going to stay the fuck away from him for the rest of the night. You can sleep in the living room, and when your mom and Mr. Hummel get home, you'll tell them that Kurt and I fell asleep working on a science project or some shit like that and you didn't want to wake us up. Understand?" Puck's voice was rough, and Finn was almost too scared to do anything but nod his head stupidly. He'd seen Puck mad before, but this was something new. Kurt had stopped crying and just sat there watching the exchange between the two larger boys. He could almost feel the dynamic of their friendship returning back to the hostility they had been stuck in after baby-gate, and he couldn't help but feel guilty knowing it was his fault. He wanted to say something that would erase the tension between the two, but he couldn't bring himself to even look at Finn after his outburst and every selfish bone in his body was screaming at him that he needed Puck way more than Finn ever could right now. Finn chanced a small glance over to Kurt, not meeting his eye.

"Is he ok? Physically, I mean." Puck gave him a curt nod, but he shifted a worried glace over to Kurt for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I took care of him. I knew that first aid I picked up in fight club would come in handy someday." Finn nodded before walking over to his dresser and grabbing his pajamas and some clothes for tomorrow

"Cool. What happened?" Finn busied himself searching for the missing sock that matched the one in his hand. Kurt paled and caught Puck in a panicked gaze, his eyes pleading with the older boy to keep his promise.

"Some jackass caught up with him on his way home and roughed him up a bit. I came and got him and brought him home. Nothing was broken; his wrist is pretty messed up, but he'll be fine." Finn was too busy trying not to look at his almost-stepbrother that he didn't notice the slight falter of uncertainty in Puck's voice as he finished the last sentence.

"Why'd he call you? Why not me?" Finn was genuinely confused. He and Kurt were practically family after all. Shouldn't Kurt's first instinct have been to call Finn to come help him out? That's what families did after all, they protected each other. It kinda stung that the small brunette had called his best friend when he was in trouble instead of him. Puck sent Finn another glare for his unintentional selfishness.

"Because you're an asshat. Besides you were a little busy, and honestly, no one wants to deal with your neurotic girlfriend after they've had the shit beat out of them. Now get the hell out." Finn's mouth opened and closed a few times before he turned and walked up the stairs. Both boys left in the basement couldn't help but hear the faint "Sorry" before the door closed. Puck let out a huff of frustration before he turned to look at Kurt.

"Are you ok?" Kurt shrugged before he let out a sigh and slumped against the headboard. Puck sat down next to him and hoped that the awkwardness Finn left behind would leave the room soon.

"Are you?" Kurt's voice was small, and Puck couldn't help but think that if Kurt Hummel would have heard himself sound like that this morning, he would raise an annoyed eyebrow at himself. And then he registered what the small boy had asked him, and let out a laugh of disbelief.

"You're the one who went through hell tonight, and you're asking me if I'm ok? I'll never understand you, Princess." Kurt just shrugged, a small smile playing at his lips at the sound of the familiar nickname. It almost made things seem _normal_.

"If I recall, Finn said some pretty nasty things to you as well, and you didn't even have the pleasure of someone defending your honor." Puck scoffed.

"Please, I'm too badass to care about what Finn has to say about me. Besides, I don't really have much honor to defend anyway." But Kurt knew better than to fall for that line. He gently rested his hand on Puck's thigh in a comforting manner.

"You can deny it till you're blue in the face, but I know what he said hurt you. I know you, Noah, and I know that you value Finn's opinion of you more than you let on. It's ok to have feelings, Noah. It doesn't make you any less of a badass." Puck smiled slightly at Kurt, and gave the hand on his thigh a quick squeeze in thanks. Kurt removed his hand and smiled back. "And I really beg to differ on that honor thing."

"Oh really. How do you figure?" Puck asked as he stared at the boy in disbelief.

"Someone without honor wouldn't have done what you did for me tonight. You're a good guy, Noah. I don't know why you're afraid to let people know it." Kurt's voice was soft, and Puck couldn't detect a hint of a lie in the smaller boy's voice. It threw him off a bit. No one had ever told him he was a good guy and meant it before. Well, maybe Sarah, but she was his little sister; she had to think that.

"I have a reputation to uphold." Kurt let out a small laugh at the "Puckzilla" smirk that donned the older boy's face.

It felt good to be able to act like nothing happened, if only for a little while. It was like Puck knew he needed normality in order to cope, and he couldn't help but think that calling Puck was probably the best decision he'd ever made. Everyone else would be treating him like glass right now, and honestly, he felt like that would just make things a million times worse. He needed to keep his mind off of what happened, and Puck was helping him do that. The two sat in a comfortable silence, and Kurt's head slowly fell to rest on Puck's shoulder. Puck wrapped his arm around the smaller boy. The silence stretched on for hours. They heard Burt and Carole get home, and Finn explaining to them why he was in the living room. They listened as everyone in the house settled in for the night and fell asleep. It was nearing three in the morning the next time something broke the silence.

"Noah?" Kurt's voice broke Puck from his nearly asleep state. Puck looked down at Kurt, and was a little unsettled to see the smaller boy's face seemingly devoid of emotion.

"Hmm?" Kurt looked up and met Puck's gaze, hurt and confusion flashing across his eyes.

"I'm not a whore." He was using that small voice again that made Puck's heart hurt. He said it as a statement, but Puck could see the question in the smaller brunette's eyes; the need to be reassured that it was true. And in that moment, best friend or not, he truly wanted to kill Finn Hudson. But Kurt needed him, so he could put his homicidal thoughts aside for now. He simply pulled Kurt closer to him and rested his chin on top of his head.

"I know you're not, Princess."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW! please, REVIEW! **

**Amie 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, but I've been uber busy. It's basically the end of the semester, and I've had three papers and a statistics project from hell to deal with. Just a little advice: NEVER take Statistics unless you absolutely have to. It's a pain in the ass. I planned to have this chapter up like last Wednesday, but the end was giving me some trouble. Anyways, I want to thank you guys sooo much for all of your awesome reviews! You guys are fantastic, and I'm so shocked how many positive responses I have gotten. :) There are still a few of you that I haven't been able to respond to, but I will when I get a spare five minutes! I promise. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Warning: Finn is still an asshole. It happens, but eventually he will pull his head out of his ass. **

* * *

When Kurt opened his eyes the next morning, he was surprised to find a strong arm around his waist and a firm chest acting as his pillow. For a few blissful moments, he wondered what Puck was doing in his bed. But as his sleep induced lack of self-awareness died down and the pain began to break through his senses, the previous night's events came rushing back to him, hitting him like a freight train. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that if he could somehow manage to return to his hazy early morning ignorance, everything would be ok again like it never happened, but it was no use. He had to force himself to hold back a sob. They had two hours until school started, and after everything the older boy did for him last night, Kurt didn't want to wake Puck up any earlier than he had to. He tried to remove himself from the strong, comforting arm around him, but the jock simply tightened his hold on the younger boy, effectively causing Kurt to wish he never had to leave the position; he was safe there.

"Where are you trying to go?" Puck mumbled sleepily. Kurt cursed himself before looking up where Puck was studying him concernedly.

"To take a shower. We've got to be at school in two hours." The larger boy's eyes widened in shock.

"You're not going to school today!" Puck's hold on the smaller boy tightened again. They only had two classes and glee that were even remotely close to each other. He wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Kurt at school; he wouldn't be able to protect him. Kurt gently laid a hand on Puck's arm and began to pull it away, his eyes pleading. Puck couldn't help but reluctantly comply.

"Yes, I am. I can't stay here all day. It will give me too much time to think about it. I need to keep my mind off of the r—off of what happened." Kurt shuddered as the word almost passed his lips. He couldn't say it; saying it made it too real. Puck held Kurt's sad gaze for a while before nodding curtly.

"Fine, but if you want to leave at any point, you better come get me. I mean it." A small smile found its way on Kurt's lips, and he nodded his acceptance.

"Deal. Now go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when I get out of the shower." Kurt slowly got out of bed, wincing in pain as he stood up. The pain in his backside seemed to be having a competition with the pain in his ribs to see which would win the title of "Most Intense Pain in a Small Diva Ever." As a result, his walk to the bathroom consisted of awkward limping and pained winces.

He closed the bathroom door behind him before slowly removing his clothes, making sure to hang Puck's letterman jacket on the hook next to his robe instead of dropping it unceremoniously onto the floor with the rest of his clothes. He let out a small sigh of relief when upon inspecting his boxers he found no traces of blood. He was afraid that he would have to go to the hospital if the bleeding hadn't stopped, and that would ruin absolutely everything. He turned the shower on, allowing the water to warm up as he removed the wrap from around his wrist. The shower went mostly in the same fashion as the night before, sans the breakdown. When Kurt had sufficiently scrubbed himself raw, he turned the water off and reached for his towel. He dried himself off and wrapped his robe around himself before reentering his bedroom. He walked over to Finn's dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black wife beater before turning towards his bed.

"Wake up, Noah." He gently grasped the larger boy's shoulder and shook him. Puck let out an incoherent mumble followed by a groan and opened his eyes. "Go take a shower. I got some of Finn's clothes for you." Puck stretched his arms over his head and yawned before standing up and grabbing the offered clothes.

"Thanks, Princess." Kurt's lips twitched upwards. He waited for Puck to close the bathroom door before gently sitting himself down at his vanity. The first thing he did was examine the bruise on his face. It was an angry blackish-purple that made his skin look even paler than usual. The cut on his cheek just added to his look of utter defeat; Puck was right when he said it would look nasty while it healed. The fleeting thought that he wouldn't be able to cover the bruise with make up no matter how hard he tried flashed across his mind, but he didn't really care. For the first time since he could honestly ever remember, Kurt Hummel didn't care about his appearance.

He stood up and walked over to his large closet. Searching through his loud, colorful clothes only served to make him sick to his stomach. Words from the previous night echoed through his mind. _"We both know you want this. A little fag like you wouldn't be parading himself around in such tight little outfits unless he was secretly begging to be fucked."_ Kurt blinked away the tears forming behind his eyes before reaching into his closet and pulling out one of the three pairs of Juicy Couture gray sweat pants he owned simply for lounging purposes and a simple fitted black long sleeve shirt. He dressed himself slowly and took a few minutes to move his arms around just to be sure the sleeves weren't going to ride up and reveal the bruises on his wrists.

He sat back down at his vanity and drug a brush through his damp hair. Looking at his reflection, he barely recognized himself, and that was fine with him. He didn't really want to be himself right now. He hated himself, because Kurt Hummel was a stupid little boy who couldn't protect himself from getting ra—hurt. He couldn't be that person anymore. He _refused_ to be. He walked away from the mirror trying to blink back tears, a practice that was only kind of working. He sat on the edge of his bed, noticing they only had thirty minutes till school started, and waited for Puck to finish in the shower.

"I've never noticed how awkwardly shaped Finn is," Puck commented five minutes later as he walked out of the bathroom donning Finn's clothes and his letterman jacket. Kurt jumped a little at the sudden noise before turning his attention to Puck who was pulling down on the wife beater that was a little too short. The jeans, Kurt noticed, were a little too long, but Puck could pull it off.

"Have you never looked at him? It's kind of obvious." Puck would have been relieved that Kurt was back to making scathing remarks if his voice wouldn't have sounded so flat. Puck examined the smaller boy and his eyes widened.

"I didn't know you even _owned_ sweatpants." Kurt shrugged, not wanting to reveal to Puck why he was so dressed down.

"They're Juicy Couture," the smaller boy defended weakly. Puck let out a small laugh before pulling the bandage that Kurt had left in the bathroom out of his jacket pocket. He repeated his actions of wrapping Kurt's wrist from last night, and the smaller boy thanked him quietly.

"Come on, Princess, we're going to be late for school if we don't leave soon." Both boys stood up and made their way to the staircase, but as Puck began to head up the stairs, Kurt stopped. Kurt looked up and the basement door then back down at his feet as if he were asking himself a question. Puck turned around when he didn't hear Kurt's footsteps behind him. He caught the smaller male's frustrated gaze before walking back down the stairs. Kurt's head hung in embarrassment, causing Puck to gently place his hands on either side of Kurt's face and lifted his head, locking their gazes.

"Hey, I already told you that you don't have to go to school today. I'll make up some excuse to tell your dad about why we just stayed here. It's fine." Kurt quickly shook his head and diverted his gaze from Puck. He was even more embarrassed now.

"It's not that," he mumbled, hoping Puck wouldn't hear him. Puck's brows scrunched up in confusion.

"Then what is it? Are you afraid of having to explain to your dad and Ms. Hudson? Because I'm pretty sure I heard them leave for work while you were in the shower. And I know Finn's already gone to pick up Rachel; she has him on a strict schedule." Kurt shook his head again.

"I don't think I can go up the stairs. It hurts enough just walking around." Kurt's gaze returned to the ground and the wound his arms around his body. Realization donned on Puck's face. He's had bruised ribs before and moving was a bitch. That on top of whatever pain he knew the smaller boy had to be feeling in his backside from what that bastard did to him was sure to make walking up some stairs probably the hardest task ever. Puck felt kind of guilty for not realizing it earlier, especially since saying it out loud seemed to embarrass Kurt so much.

"No worries, Princess. Puckzilla's here to save the day," he said cockily in an attempt to lighten the mood before sweeping the smaller boy up in his arms and carrying him up the stairs. Kurt let out a small surprised squeak before wrapping his arms securely around the jock's neck. Puck didn't set the soprano down until they reached the kitchen.

"Thanks for that," Kurt said softly while grabbing an apple. Puck just waved him off as he made his way to the pantry. The only breakfast food that didn't have to be made was a box of blueberry Poptarts. Puck hated blueberry flavored things, but he knew the Poptrats were strictly in there because they were Finn's favorite. With a smirk on his face, the jock grabbed the last pack in stuffed them in his back pocket, turning around just in time to see Kurt returning his apple to the fruit bowl on the counter.

"I'm not that hungry," was the small brunette's response to Puck's questioning stare. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off. "We're going to be late if we don't leave soon." And with that, Kurt walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his bag. Puck let out a sigh before following the other male out of the house.

The ride to school was done in a comfortable silence. They pulled into the school parking lot ten minutes before the first bell was to ring, and Puck frowned every time he saw Kurt try to hide a wince when they went over the speed bumps. As soon as he parked the car, the older boy reached into the glove box and pulled out a bottle of pills. He read the directions as Kurt looked at him curiously before opening the bottle and shaking out a little white pill.

"Here, take this. The doctor prescribed them for me when I dislocated my shoulder last season. It says to take two, but you're smaller than me. It will help with the pain." Kurt's face was the picture of gratitude as he took the pill from Puck's hand and swallowed it dry. The jock pocketed the pill bottle. "I'll give you another one in four hours." Puck turned the truck off and got out, waiting for Kurt to join him.

"You don't have to stay with me. I'll be fine," the smaller said uncertainly as he walked over to stand next to Puck. If he was honest with him self, the thought of not having Puck next to him was terrifying. In the span of twelve hours, he had come to depend on the jock.

"It's a lot harder to make sure no one touches you when I'm not around, so I guess you're kind of stuck with me." Kurt let out a sigh of relief before wrapping his arms around the jock's waist.

"Thank you, Noah." Puck slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, not quite sure if he was doing it right. He was pretty sure that he was the only person on the planet who could screw up a hug. When Kurt pulled away, the older boy smiled at him and ruffled his unstyled hair. Puck would never admit out loud that the fact Kurt didn't even move to fix it broke his heart a little.

"Come on, Princess, it's time to get our learn on." Kurt pulled his bag up higher on his shoulder and let out a shaky breath. But he quickly calmed down when he felt Puck's hand give his lower back a gentle push forward.

As the two entered the school, they were met with shocked faces and the beginning of what was bound to be the biggest piece of gossip this month. Because if Kurt Hummel all banged up and wearing sweatpants with his hair unstyled walking though the hall with Noah Puckerman, who was shooting everyone who's gaze lingered on the two a bit too long a death glare, wasn't the strangest thing the McKinley High student body had ever seen, they honestly couldn't tell you what was.

Kurt made it to lunch without having to talk to anyone. If one of the glee kids started walking in his direction, he turned the other way, and if some other student was ballsy enough to approach him to make a comment on his appearance, Puck, who was true to his word to not let the younger boy out of his sight outside of classes, scared them away with a menacing glare. By second period, there were so many rumors making the rounds that Kurt and Puck weren't surprised when the entire glee club cornered them on the way to lunch. They reluctantly followed their fellow glee clubbers into the choir room for what Rachel was dubbing "An Emergency Rehearsal", where the two took a seat on the piano bench while their friends stood around them with questioning stares.

"May we help you?" Puck asked when no one made a move to start the conversation.

"Oh hell no, white boy! Don't pretend that you don't know what this is about!" Kurt and Puck shared a look, silently agreeing to play dumb. Of course they've heard the rumors, but the less information they willingly supplied, the less likely it was that their friends would discover the truth.

"We don't know what this is about. Honestly, 'Cedes." Kurt was relieved to hear his voice return to its usual cool indifference. Mercedes opened her mouth to call Kurt out on his obvious lie, when questions started firing from everyone at once.

"What happened to your face?"

"Why is your wrist wrapped up?"

"Why has Puck been following you around all day?"

"What the hell are you wearing, white boy? I didn't even know you knew what sweatpants were!"

"Are you guys really running away to Canada to elope?"

"Did you run out of hairspray this morning?"

"I like his hair all messy like that it reminds me of that time we made out. It's sexy…what does "elope" mean?"

"Are you two seriously sleeping with each other?"

"Were you guys really making out in Puck's truck this morning?"

"Since when are you _gay_?"

"Are you ok, Kurt?"

"Why the hell is Puck wearing my clothes?" It was Finn's question that managed to shut everybody up. Kurt simply stared at his almost step-brother, trying to keep up his mask of indifference. "Damn it, Kurt, do you let all of your fuck buddies take my clothes when you're done with them?" Puck clenched his fists, and Kurt softly gripped the older boy's wrist to calm him down.

"Noah is not, as you so crudely put it, my fuck buddy. I'm not having sex with him. I thought that we established that last night. He needed something to wear this morning, and he wasn't going to fit in _my_ clothes. It's not like he's going to keep them." Finn let out a groan of frustration, and everyone else took a step back, waiting to see what was going to happen next. They weren't sure which surprised them more: the fact that Puck actually did spend the night with Kurt the night before, or the obvious tension that was seeping off the three boys.

"Do you two think I'm stupid?" Puck let out a harsh laugh.

"Do you honestly want us to answer that?" Finn shot him a death glare, but didn't take the bait.

"I had a lot of time to think after you two kicked me out of my own room so you could fuck." Nine pairs of eyes widened, as their gazes switched between Finn and the two boys at the piano as if they were watching a very intense ping pong competition.

"We kicked you out of _Kurt's_ room because you were being an ass. You had no right to say those things about him! Obviously you don't have anything to back up your dumbass argument, or we wouldn't be having the same fight again." Puck cut in quickly, jumping up from his seat next to the small brunette. Kurt wrapped his arms around himself at the thought of the night before. Their friends were too caught up in trying to figure out what was happening, no one noticed when Kurt started shaking slightly.

"Like I said, I had a lot of time to think, and I don't regret a single thing I said last night. I _know_ what I saw."

"Oh, really? And what is exactly is it that you thought you saw? I really want to know. Because last time I checked, in order to have sex with someone a lack of clothing and sleep were required. But if you found a new way to do it, I'd really love to hear about it." Vicious sarcasm that Kurt, under normal conditions, would be proud of laced Puck's voice.

"You were in bed with him! Just because I didn't walk in on you doing him doesn't mean you didn't. I'm still trying to figure out how much convincing it took from you to get him to spread his legs. Or was he really just that _eager_ to whore himself out to you?" Puck's fist connected with the side of Finn's face before anyone even noticed it was moving.

"I told you not to call him that. You have no idea what happened last night, so shut up about it. The only reason I was even there last night was because some psycho jumped him and really fucked him up. So you can keep your accusations to yourself. And I swear to God that if you ever call him that again, you will be begging me to punch you in the face; that'll be a walk in the park compared to what I'm going to do to you." Finn flinched at the harshness of Puck's voice, but he refused to back down.

"He should have called _me_!" Puck let out a bitter laugh.

"Is that honestly the real reason you're upset? You're jealous because he didn't call you when he was in trouble, and you're taking out your anger on him. You're pathetic. Not everything is about you, Finn."

"I'm going to be his brother. It's _my_ job to protect him. Not yours."

"Well you're doing a damn good job so far." Both boys glared at each other. The room was engulfed in a suffocating silence, and no one was really sure what to think or do.

"Kurt, why are you crying?" Brittany's voice was soft and confused as she walked over to the small soprano still sitting on the piano bench, his knees pulled up to his chest as tears fell silently. Everybody's attention quickly turned to the brunette. They had almost forgotten he was there due to the excitement of the fight. Puck gave Finn one last glare before walking back towards the younger boy.

"I'm sorry. I should have just ignored him. I didn't mean to scare you," the jock whispered. Kurt just shook his head.

"It's not you." Kurt frantically began wiping the tears from his face and stood up.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Kurt shrugged.

"Noah, I want to go home." Puck nodded and threw his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Anything you want, Princess." The two ignored everyone as they walked towards the door, missing the confused faces of their peers.

"You're not going anywhere with him." Finn grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him towards him, causing the smaller boy to flinch and let out a whimper of fear.

"Don't touch me!" Kurt's voice shook as he yelled out the words. He turned to face Finn and backed away from the taller boy until he ran into Puck's chest. Finn took his own step back when he saw the pure fear that took over his almost step-brother's eyes. Puck gently turned the brunette around and put a hand on either side of the boy's face, forcing him to look at him.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, I promise. You're safe." Kurt nodded slowly. "Come on, I'll take you home." They walked out of the room leaving a shocked glee club behind them. No one really knew what to do or say. Something was definitely up, something bad, but no one was really sure what. Mercedes was the first to recover from the shock. She made her way over to Finn and slapped the side of his face that had recently been introduced to Puck's fist.

"If you ever make my boy cry like that again, I will cut you. I don't know what the hell your problem is, but he didn't deserve that. Neither of them did. You better get your shit together, Finn Hudson, or you will regret it." She left the room, and everybody else soon made to follow her, letting out their own ill feelings towards the tall teen as they went.

"That was not cool, man."

"I don't like it when Kurt's sad."

"Fuck you, Hudson. Come on, Britt; let's get away from this loser."

"I thought you were better than that."

"That was a dick move, dude." That one accompanied a harsh shove from Sam.

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

Finn felt himself grow smaller and smaller as each of them passed him. One by one they filed out until it was just him and Rachel left. She gave him a penetrating look, her eyes shining with disappointment.

"Even if he is sleeping with Noah, which I'm pretty sure he's not, you should have never said any of those awful things. And from the sounds of it, it's not the first time you've said them. This is not the Finn Hudson I know, and I don't like this new person at all. Why does it even bother you so much?" Finn squirmed under her gaze.

"Puck takes everything from me. He always has ever since we were little. But Kurt's supposed to be _my_ little brother. He's supposed to call _me_ to help him when he's hurt or when he has a problem. Puck doesn't get to have him too. He doesn't get to take my family away from me. I won't let him." Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Noah's right. You are pathetic. Kurt's a person; he decides who he wants to hang around. No one can take him from you. And if you want him to stick around you, you're doing a very poor job of convincing him you're a better choice than Noah." With that, she walked out of the room, leaving him alone feeling about two feet tall and very stupid. One of these days, he was going to learn how to keep his mouth shut. He swore he was.

* * *

**I know the fight was a bit repeatitive of the one in the last chapter, but let's face it, Finn's not that bright. Especially when he's mad. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint; I was a little iffy about it. But all in all i don't think it turned out too awful. And I promise, Finn will eventually stop being a dumbass. He's just not good with emotions. Anyways, Like it? Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW by leaving a little review! :)**

**Amie**


End file.
